The Story of Saint Hilda
by Otakutaylor
Summary: Saint Hilda, Demigoddess of both Kord and Heironeous is a pillar of strength, goodness and the choice between Law and Chaos.This is the story of her mortal life.


Saint Hilda

Demi-god (Neutral Good)

Saint Hilda, whom is also called the goddess of strength and the lady of two goods. Hilda epitomizes strength in all physical aspects. Believing that being strong enough can solve any problem, Hilda draws on the powers of both law and chaos. Granted a portion of her powers by both Kord and Heironeous, Hilda feels any situation can be met with one of two viewpoints, law and chaos, and it is strength that allows one to choose the better of the two paths. Hilda thanks the gods for all their help but does not condone relying on others for help unless necessary, even the gods who granted her strength when she needed it. All followers of Saint Hilda believe that being able to handle a situation by one's self is the greatest achievement, but do not turn their backs to those who do truly need help. Asking for help is the last resort, and should be honored if anyone has to come to it.

Saint Hilda was originally just a very muscular woman fighter, who was no taller than an average woman, but with great strength. Her granted abilities by the gods gave her incredible strength, size and a small power over both law and chaos. She now stands about 15 feet tall, with still disproportionately huge muscles even for that size. Her most noticeable deific strength is the glowing energies that surround her hands, a silver sheen around her left, and golden shine around her right, indicating law and chaos respectively. Hilda commonly wears a glamoured full plate, so her muscle structure is still visible while in her armor.

Portfolio: strength, law, chaos, self-sufficiency, helping others.

Domains: Strength, Law, and Chaos.

Cleric Training: There are very few clerics of Saint Hilda, since most of her followers are just fairly religious fighters in some aspect. The few that are tend to be Clerics of Kord, Heironeous, or sometimes Pelor, that find her teachings make a little more sense in some situations. Not on strength, but on the fact that sometimes law is needed over chaos or vice versa. Since Hilda is a relatively new demigod (in comparison to other gods) she has little influence over areas far from where her church originated, though she is mentioned in recent scriptures in Kord and Heironeous' churches.

Quests: the church of Saint Hilda is definitely an adventurer's church, since Hilda herself was an adventurer in her mortal life. They listen to pleas of townsfolk who truly need help and enjoy sending young followers on quests to complete tasks they expect them to learn from (and come back from). For very strong missions they even go out and find adventuring parties to inform of missions.

Prayers: unlike most gods, who are prayed to so that they will bless the prayer with their power, prayers to Hilda are more like promises. By agreeing to at least attempt whatever task is before them and trying to do it alone as best they can they ask that Hilda not bless then but watch others incase they need her strength more. Should she find them truly needing, it is her choice to help. Unfortunately most people think this sounds like "I help those who help themselves" and is a small part of the reason Saint Hilda's church is not that large.

Shrines: Usually just built into Kord or Heironeous temples, the only fully Saint Hilda shrine is in Ohfun, the founding city and Hilda's hometown.

Favored Weapon: unarmed strike namely fists.

The Birth of Hilda Laric

Level 0 (Prelude)

"Ow! My nose!" Shouted the doctor, as she held the newborn child. Not 10 seconds old and the little girl had already managed to cause a wound by swinging her tiny arms wildly.

"Doctor, are you alright? Is she ok?" Asked the new father as he crossed from holding his wives hand to the doctor at the foot of the bed. The room wasn't terribly big, and the sheets would certainly need washing. Giving birth can be a very messy task, and painful too, of which the now relieved mother knew all too well.

"Yes, Yes, she appears fine. A bit heavy, and strong too, though we did already know that, didn't we Mrs. Laric?" The doctor jested, as she cleaned up the child, and wrapped her in a towel. Looking down at Mrs. Laric she could see the small bruises along the mothers stomach region. The little tyke was quite the kicker, and more than once gave the Mrs. A hard time when hunger struck. Nothing even the most minor of the Doctors spells couldn't cure of course, but they still left a little mark.

"Can I," the mother said breathlessly, "Can I hold her?" her arms stretched out toward her new baby girl.

"Of course," the doctor said, finishing up, "Here you are." The tiny child wiggled inside her blanket, but in her mother's arms was at peace. The first child of this married couple, a blessing to be sure, though a painful one till now.

"Aww…" said the father, unable to contain his emotions for now like he usually did when at work as a guardsman for the town. "Well? Did inspiration strike? Have you a name, my love?" He and his wife, as many couples do, Had decided to let the gods decide their young ones name. Pelor, god of the sun would divinely grant a new mother insight to what name would befit their child when the newborns first sun-rise took place. The still dim but present rays of the rising sun cut through the window, and showed the family of three in a pleasant morning light.

"I believe her name is…Hilda."

"Hilda it is then," said the doctor as she packed up her stuff, "I shall report it to the town registry for you, it is on my way home. Do take care, and follow my instructions to ensure she stays healthy. If you've any problems do come get me."

"We shall Doctor Kate. And thank you so very much." Said the couple.

"You are welcome, and think nothing of it. What kind of person would I be if I didn't put my talents to use for others? I shall check up with you in a few days, just to be sure." The doctor finished as she closed the door to the small house, the faint morning light illuminating what was a dark street way not a few minutes before. The common red tiled rooftops all alight gave the town a near fiery shimmer.

Inside, the family was nearly as bright. Little Hilda began to cry, as infants do, and the father hurried to ready her something to fill her belly. The mother smiled and reveled in the sound of the baby's crying, something few mothers can do after a week of having their newborn.

"Well Hilda, It took you long enough, heh heh." The mother joked, Hilda had been nearly a month late, "How does it feel to finally be out of my cramped tummy? Hmm? Having room to stretch your little arms and legs?" Little Hilda did nothing but continue to cry, but the mother smiled nonetheless.

"You're going grow up big and strong, aren't you Hilda? Yes you are. Yes you are." She sighed. "I can just tell…"

The exhausted woman lays in her bed, her newborn babe crying while cuddled in her arms. Closing her eyes she let herself bask in the morning light that came through the window of her bedroom.

It was for only a few minutes, but little Hilda's cries went unanswered as her father downstairs prepared her meal. Only as a newborn could Hilda allow herself to selfishly ask for help, even if it was needed to survive. It was a rare occasion afterward, that Hilda would ever knowingly ask for help again.

Level Up

(Newborn) Hilda Laric, Human, Female

Ability scores before template:

Str: 17 Dex: 15 Con: 16 Int: 12 Wis: 10 Cha: 13


End file.
